complicated
by fashiongirl97
Summary: that's one word to sum up my life. When your mum is the director of NCIS and doesn't give a damn what other kind of life is there?  When Eliza- Jenny's daughter and FBI agent turns up, past secrets are delved into and boats rocked. Will a life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS or CSI**

**A/N- this is a very slight crossover with CSI, only because Eliza lives with Catherine and Lindsey, I haven't put it under that section though as it will be near enough all NCIS so I didn't see the point. If you've never seen CSI and are slightly confused at all PM me with a question and I'll do my best to answer. I know Jenny is made out to be the bad guy but that is the way I want it for the moment.**

**P.S. it won't all be in this tense, just for this chapter which is an introduction.**

**Enjoy…**

Complicated. One word to describe my life: complicated. I suppose messed-up is another. Then again when you mother is the hard assed and infamous Director of NCIS, what else can you expect?

My name is Eliza Catherine Jones, father: Lt. Cornel Malcolm Jones – deceased. Mother: Director Jennifer Eliza Shepard- whom could not give a damn about me.

So yeah, complicated kinda describes my life…

Daddy died on duty; well that's the official version anyway. See, in reality he was killed in '91 by one of La Grenouille's men. Shot through the head whilst away on tour, he was only three days away from coming home. Nothing was ever proved though; it was just put down to another casualty. There's one problem with that conclusion though, the bullet wasn't from a military weapon as you would think, it was from a shot gun. They just said ballistics must have been wrong. The ballistics was wrong my….

After that it was just me and mum. She went from being happy and laughing to working quite a lot of hours. It was a big change for me. That was because she had joined DC police department. I suppose looking back she tried her hardest, got all the time off she could and did her best. Then in '94 came her joining up to NCIS and little 'liza being shoved to the bottom of the pile. She later claimed she did it so she could get revenge, fair enough. But why should I have to suffer? So at the age of 8 I began to be pushed around form DC to Vegas. Vegas was because my mum's friend Catherine worked there. I moved in with her on permanent basis at 10. She was more of a mother to me that my biological one ever was. At first I went over in the holidays, I was fine with it all, then came the 'important cases', the undercover op's and once more I went back to the bottom of the pile.

Catherine though, she's been more than I ever deserved. Even when she had a new born baby she never forgot about me. I was at high school then and she could have dumped me back off in DC when mood swings arrived, but she didn't. Lindsey became part of her family and I began to feel loved. The only time she ever pushed me away was during her divorce, that and the domestic abuse. So I went to Cairo to live my mum and a woman named Ziva. The reason was because she didn't want me to be around, Lindsey was too young to realise it all but I wasn't and I was intelligent so I knew about the whole thing and she didn't want that. Let me just make this clear, Cath didn't want me being around through it…not _mummy dearest._

Anyway, the fact I hardly know my mother doesn't really get me down any more, after all I'm 22 now. I learn to deal with that a long time ago. Now, now I have my own life, I'm an FBI agent. Yeah, I didn't want to work for NCIS after all, being constantly compared to the woman in the big chair would be a pain, o yeah, I wouldn't be. Reason: no one knows who I am!

I still live with Cath and 8 year old Lindsey, but she's relaxed about rules. Lin classes me as a sister now which always makes me smile. Oh, and I've not spoken to my mother in 3 years, not since she became director. I doubt she even realises I'm an FBI agent at all.

And I think that brings me to now. Currently I'm on a flight to dreaded Washington DC for a ball. Plus a month long stay with FBI: DC to 'work on 'communication issues'', more likely covering their back sides.

Anyway, Washington DC means Mother. Yeah, so as you can guess happiness is radiating off me at the moment… not!

**Right, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Note : Jenny didn't change her name when she married, though I'd mention that. Oh, and Eliza took her dad's name.**

**Any Q's review or PM and I'll do my best to answer.**

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS**

**A/N- this chap has been so hard to write which is why it's so short. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I don't like it. But once more feel free to PM/review with any questions. **

**Thank you Left my heart in Paris I want to clear a few things up she pointed out…**

**Gibbs will be in this, the next chap I think (?)**

**Jenny was married before Paris and Gibbs never knew- no one did.**

**Jenny's husband was killed by the frog.**

**Note- Italics are eliza's thoughts on what has been said. Bold italics are flashbacks.**

**I think that's all….ye so enjoy **

_I always supposed my life couldn't get much more complicated, then I was ordered to come back to DC. Therefore opening a whole load of new possibilities to further more complicate and mess up my life…absolutely fabulous!_

'Liza was sat in the black town car provided by the FBI driving to her temporary new home, but she couldn't help but wish she was in any other state than DC. After rummaging in her handbag she found her phone and dialled Catherine. "Hey." She said in Chirpy voice, in a hope to disguise her true emotions. Although she didn't have a good relationship with her mum, like her, know her or really want to be anywhere near her having the same personality was unavoidable.

"Hey" replies a happy Catherine. 'Liza couldn't help but smile at the voice of the woman she considered mother. _Well she's better that my real one, at least she actually gives a damn. _"How did your flight go?"

"Oh, it was ever such a pleasurable experience…or not. Babies crying, old couples gossiping and business men being a pain in …!"

"Eliza!"

"Alright! I get the message. I've gotta go, bye."

"Bye love." Eliza hung up with a smile on her face. _Yes I smile, get over it. I'm not a complete and utter attitude full, pain in the ass believe it or not! _She didn't have to go, not really. But the last think she felt like doing was playing happy families, not when she was in DC. A state which held so many memories from her own family, memories she didn't really want to remember. Ones which hurt too much to think about: memories of her mum and her being happy, of her father and being happy. _Yes alright, I'm not always the big bad FBI agent, I do have emotions too!_

Eliza rested her head against the head rest and gazed out the window, just as they passed the Georgetown house she had grown up in and her mum still lived in. She sighed, maybe in hind sight it was time to make amends. Fifteen years had nearly passed, but as her finger hovered above the name. She couldn't do it. She just could not ring her and forgive and forget so easily, so she locked her phone and gazed outside. Remembering happier times as a child.

_**Christmas **__**Eve**__** was here **__**and a thin layer of snow covered the park. On a far bench a young red headed woman was sat with her husband. Head rested on his shoulder whilst his arm was around her shoulders. They were both smiling as they watched a young red headed girl running aroun**__**d. **_

_** Malcolm had only been home from his latest tour a day, but Els (**_Malcolm's nick name for Eliza_**) had insisted on coming to play in the park, and he couldn't resist her shining **__**turquoise**__** eyes. So there **__**they were**__**. She **__**came**__** running over to her daddy and looked at him in the eye. "Play with me!" the four year old demanded. How she had her **__**mother's**__** stubbornness.**_

"_**Els, can't I just watch you?"**_

"_**No." she said crossing her arms and stamping her foot to exaggerate her point. He couldn't help but smile.**_

"_**Els…"**_

"_**Daddy…" she said mocking his tone. **_

"_**Go on Mal, she's missed you." Interrupted Jenny. He gently kissed his wife's fore head before being dragged away to the grassy area where a snow fight still began. Of cause he let his daughter win, but then again she did have him wrapped around her little finger. **_

_** From the side of the park Jenny Shepard watched on with a smile. Her life was full and content, she was happy. Her husband loved her and her daughter even more. Life was at its best…for all three of them.**_

"-ma'am we're here." Stated her driver, bringing her from her thoughts. There they were. The house was a white wooden one with a frost covered lawn in front of it. A dark agency car was on the driveway. Tobias Fornell stood at the door. A man who she thought of as a father figure for many years and a man whom had looked after her for many years. Emily could be seen popping her head up at the window, desperate to see 'Auntie Liza'.

The red head exited the car, collecting her bag from the driver before heading up the drive. She smiled as Tobias gave her a hug. _Yeah, I know. I'm going all soppy. But when I'm with the few people who care, give me break!_

"Hello stranger!" he said with a smirk.

"Hello old man!" she replied.

"Oi, less of the old or you aren't staying." He joked, only he didn't see Emily behind him.

"Daddy, why can't Auntie Liza stay?"

"She can if she doesn't call me old again."

"But you are old."

Eliza Just laughed at the little red head and high fived her. "Good one Kiddo." She stated before being pulled into a hug. _I'm an only child biologically. __Lindsey__ is like a little sister to me, so is Emily. Both of them are so different yet remind me of how I was as a kid. I can't help but feel strangely protective of them both._

"Great, you've been here how long? Two minutes and you've already turned my daughter against me, great!" he stated sarcastically.

"Not my fault the kids got sense is it T."

"This'll be fun."

"Just like old times." She flung over her shoulder as Emily dragged her up to her pink princess bedroom, leaving Fornell I the hall laughing. Family was something he treasured these days and having Eliza here made him feel like his family was complete.

_You know when I said DC opened up room for new complications and more messed up opportunities. Well I forgot one thing…it also opens up my other family. The one few people know about and the one I forget I have sometimes. My family of friends. Maybe DC won't be so bad after all…_

**Thanks for reading…**

**Please review **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own NCIs **_

_**Okay, I would've had this up two hours earlier but my laptop crashed losing all the work meaning I have had to re write it all up! Teach me not to save me work *quickly saves* **_

_**Okay, writers block has thank fully gone. Thanks for review and I hope you enjoy!**_

_I guess I've always blamed her, said it was her fault. Whenever in the past the matter has arisen I've always been so pig headed, said how selfish she was without even considering the aspects that might have driven her to pushing me away. She wasn't an angel and I pushed her towards being the devil. I guess, looking back I was harsh, because we all have things we regret doing. Whether this was one of hers I don't know. _

_ Last night though, I sat down with Tobias and we talked about me, mum, dad…life in general really. I was then that something in the back of my mind clicked. I realised I had been so pi headed over the whole thing, I've hated her for nearly ten years. I realised I was tire of it. I have two families in essence, yet neither are my biological, neither gave birth to me. My father may well be dead but my mother isn't there is a chance…even if it is only a small one that I can go and change the future. I can be the bold one and attempt to make amends and hopefully be happy. _

Eliza walked down the stairs that morning to hear the sound of Emily's laughter filling the downstairs of the house. She also could hear Tobias attempting to quieten down the little girl. As she entered the kitchen she saw him with his finger placed firmly on the little girls mouth just as he had done all those years ago when she was little to prevent her from waking Diane up. It had never worked though. "Shh Em, 'Liza is sleeping!" he said.

"Don't worry T, I'm awake now."

"'LIZA!" shouted Em, running over to Eliza who picked her up.

"Sorry I tried." He responded.

"Don't worry, it never used to work when you tried to quieten me down for Diane."

"Yeah, I remember. At least you don't have a mood on now though."

Eliza just smiled and looked down at the little girl in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at Emily's bright eyes as she hugged the older red head as if Eliza was her mother. "I've been thinking."

"Never a good sign!"

"Oi!, no about what you said last night. I think you were right."

"I might faint, you admitting I'm wright and thinking in one day!"

"Well, make the most of it.. I don't plan on saying it again anytime soon. Anyway, I think I'm going to go and see her today. No matter what happens I can't then be blamed for being the one who hasn't tried."

"No, you cant. I'm proud of you, no matter what."

"Thanks Tobias." She said with a smile and looked down at the little girl in her arms once more. "So missy, what are you doing today?"

"I'm off out with mummy." She replied.

"Ooh, very nice." She replied looking at Fornell with a distressed look. Eliza and Diane had never gotten on well. Not since she had woken the two up one morning on Tobias' birthday with a breakfast in bed. Even if it was burnt toast and orange juice. He'd been as polite as ever whilst Diane had not been pleased to say the least. "What are the two of you going to do?"

"Christmas shopping!" she said with a smile.

"Well then aren't you going to be a lucky girl! Are you going to see Santa?"

"YES!"

"Well then, mummy and you are going to have fun." As if on cue the doorbell rang and Eliza gave fornell a 'Speaking of the devil' look to which he responded by laughing.

Soon the sound of Diane's gossiping voice could be heard. But as she walked into the lounge she stopped dead and went silent at the sight of Eliza stood with Emily in her arms. She glared at the younger woman. "_Elizabeth_" she stated although she was very much aware that was not her name.

"It's Eliza._Di._" said Eliza abbreviating her name as she hated it.

"How old are you now?"

"What business of that is yours?"

"Well I was just thinking you must be way into your twenties by now and you are still scrounging for favours isn't it about time you started fending for yourself."

"Actually Diane, I asked Eliza to stay. She is working with me for the next month and there is a spare room, Emily loves her so there was no point her staying in a hotel when I'd love to have her." Eliza gave Fornell a thanking look.

"Oh." Replied Diane. For the next few minutes a deathly silence filled the room with not even Emily speaking. When Eliza decided it was time she be going.

"I'd best be getting off now, gotta face the music at some point." She said with a smile. Looking down at Emily she smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna be going, I have a few people to speak to. I'll see you later okay. Have a great day with mummy." She said hugging her.

"Bye bye Auntie 'Iza." She smiled at the little girl.

**xXx**

Nerves was not something Eliza Shepard often felt but when you are seeing your mother for the first time in three years and she isn't even aware you are in the country never mind coming to see her, nerves are a valid feline. As she stepped of the lift she felt eyes on her. Yet being in her profession she was used to it and walked on as normal. Although she was used to having eyes on her she felt uneasy at the fact that she was much more overdressed that the rest of the building. She wore a pin striped black pencil skirt which fell just above her knee, a cropped matching blazer with a pink silk blouse underneath. As was a common occurrence in her family she wore a pair of black stilettoes. Her long red locks were tied up in a bun with just a sect few strands and her side fringe down.

She reached Cynthia's desk and walked straight past the assistant ignoring her protests. She barged into the office. Thankfully the Director didn't have any visitors. Jenny looked up expecting to see Jethro or even Tony, instead she saw a woman she hadn't seen in three years and had honestly not expected to see again anytime soon. She looked more mature since the last time she had been her. She looked professional and serious. She was no longer the little girl Jenny had given birth to all those years ago. Now she was a grown woman with a lie. Jenny couldn't help but feel bad that she had missed out on all the years.

"I'm sorry Director Shepard…she just barged in!"

"It's fine Cynthia. Hold my calls."

"Yes Ma'am." Replied her ever loyal assistant as she left the office, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here Elzia." Asked the Director.

"What am I doing here? I'd say let's skip the pleasantries but it seems like you already have. Not even a how have you been? What's life like? Not even a hello?"

"What do you expect me to do? Open you with open arms after three years? It doesn't work like that in the real world?"

"I didn't think I did. In fact I know! Three years. Did you know that? Three years since we last spoke!"

"I haven't kept count."

"I have. Not a call, or a text or an e-mail in three years!"

"It works both ways els."

"DON'T CALL ME ELS! That was dads knick name not yours. And don't even try that one. I rang, numerous times. Yet each time I got fobbed off with some excuse, in a meeting, out, busy, function, not to be blooming disturbed! So don't try that on."

"You haven't answered my question."

"And there it is! You avoiding the question, the issue again!" she was stressed, annoyed and so was her mum. "Just like usual. You don't give a damn about me or my life. In fact you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"That isn't fair!"

"No, well dad dying isn't fair, Catherin going through domestic abuse and then divorce with no one isn't fair mum! You say you give a damn then where were you?"

"I had work!"

"Work, work that's all you ever do! She needed you, and you couldn't even take off some time. Some best friend you are!" Eliza began to walk away. "You know what, Catherine and Tobias have done everything in their power for me, and still are. They don't have to, I'm not their daughter or any relation. But because they care they've accepted me into their families. They've done a better job at being a parent to me than you ever did. I came here to try smooth things over, I wish I hadn't now."

Eliza walked out of Jenny's office, smiled apologetically at Cynthia and was on the catwalk when she felt a hand on her arm. "Eliza please!"

"No, you want to know why I'm here. Well here it is. The SecNav asked me to come to the Christmas ball and I accepted."

"Why…?"

"Well, you see I am in charge of special op's in Vegas. Risk my life on a daily basis with rapist's and serial killers to protect. I have my own team and am the youngest federal agent with a team in the states."

"I…I-"

"Didn't know because you didn't take the damn time to bother knowing. I do what I do because I love it. I have a family and a little sister. I may not be the 'director' but I'm happy. Power doesn't make you happy, people do. I think mother you need to learn that."

Eliza walked off then, holding back the tears. Jenny went to her office and broke down.

_ Sometimes, I can't hide my emotions. Sometime hiding them takes too much effort. For me, realising that your mother doesn't know you, that is just hard. I had always though it but having it confirmed…well let's just say it's a lot to cope with. _

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Plretty please with a cherry and icing ontop review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**So sorry about the wait, I now have three stories on the go so updates may be slower! :S **_

_**This chapter had been a hard one to write but I think it clears a lot of the past up and was needed. There is some JIBBS as always and more will be coming. I have the next chapter in mind but after that I'm stumped. So any suggestions would be welcome otherwise the next one may be the last, which I don't know if I want but as I have not a clue where to go it has to be. ):**_

_**Anyway if I don't update before Christmas have a great time! And Enjoy…**_

Jenny sat at the sofa in her office, shoes discarded on the floor, blazer somewhere she couldn't quite remember, yet didn't much care. The tears came freely as her head rested on her arms. Showing emotion was not a regular occurrence for the fiery tempered director, but at that very moment she couldn't give a damn what anybody who saw thought. She'd just had a blazing row with her daughter in front of half of the agency. They probably wouldn't speak for another year and then it'd jus be another row like always. So showing emotion didn't much bother her.

Sitting there she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even here the door close or realise she was no longer alone. Not until she felt those familiar strong arms wrap around her small figure and pull her into his warm embrace. He didn't say a word, just held her and comforted her in their own way. Once her sobs had died down, she looked up at him with sad glazed over eyes. The sight made his heard hurt, she looked so venerable and fragile. Not like how she usually looked.

"You want to talk about it?" he questioned, his voice soft and full of concern.

"What?" she replied, knowing full well what she was on about.

"The fact you have a blazing row with a young girl which makes ours look like a game. She then runs out of NCIS in tears near enough, any you run into your office and cry. Jenny…I've only seen you cry once before and that was nothing compared to now. What's going on Jen?" he said those words with such compassion.

"In Paris you weren't honest about your past-"

"Jenny, I know and I've explained-"

"Jethro just listen. I wasn't either. Before NCIs, before PD, I had a completely different life. I was a different woman." She paused and walked over to the window. "Before this was a life I never wanted. I suppose I never really stopped being who I was, I just hid it…back then I was married. I…I was young when he proposed, too young probably. My father wasn't happy initially, but then he met Malcolm. He was amazing, he was caring and kind." She was smiling as she remembered him and Jethro smiled too. "You two would have gotten on. He was a marine, but erm, but things never go right in my life. He was killed in '91, there…he was shot. Army CID claimed it was nothing out of the ordinary. Only a friends of my fathers, he managed to get a hold of the…the file. It said the bullet was from a shot gun, when have you ever known terrorists to use shot guns?...anyway we followed the case. We got it back to La Grenouille, there was never enough evidence to convict him though."

"That's why you were so passionate about getting him?"

"Yeah, he killed the two men in my life in cold blood. That's why I left in Paris, because the two men in my life I have loved he killed. I couldn't let him kill you. You meant too much to me to let that happen. You still do."

"you could have told me Jen."

"We never really got to the family history part did we?"

"Suppose not."

"Malcolm, he wasn't just a great husband Jethro, he was an amazing father too. We had a child, Eliza. That's who I was arguing with before. She was 5 when her father died. I was left being a single mother. We got I suppose, until I joined NCIS and decided half the time she should live i=with my best friend. Then she lived there full time. We still saw each other in the holidays and stuff, but then we had all those cases and undercover op's. So I didn't really see her. Our relationship….was…stressed I suppose. The only time we ever lived together since NCIS was in Cairo when Cath went through her divorce. She spent more time with Ziva though…we've never really gotton on any more. Before today the last time we spoke was 3 years ago."

"Jenny…" he stood up and walked over hugging her. "You want to be family again I'm guessing."

"I want nothing more Jethro."

"Well do so Jen. If I had the chance to see Kelly one last time and tell her I loved her, I would do anything. I can't though because they are gone, but you can Jenny. You have the chance to talk to her, be with her and grow closer. So do so."

"Thank you Jethro. Look I've got, I have this ball I have to go to tonight…I know you don't really like them but I was wondering if…if you'd be my date…I meant only if you want to because it's just I'm not really in the mood to be with politicians with wandering hands…but if-"he silenced her with a finger on her mouth.

"All you had to do was ask Jenny."

**xXx**

Eliza ran out of NCIs nearly in tears. She went to the one place in DC she felt comfortable. Strange really that that place was a graveyard. /she walked through the Arlington cemetery with a strange sense of pride. Pride because her father was buried as a hero, amongst other hero's and that made her smile. She found the small grave near the back of the cemetery, it on its own and private from the rest. That was a fact she was thankful for now as the tears came freely.

Els just sat there reminiscing for a while. Thinking of times when she was happy with her father and her mother too. Although she hated her at times, just like today she never wanted things to become how they are today. She looked up at the sky and attempted to calm the tears.

"I'm sorry daddy, I guess we should…I guess we should have supported each other instead of hating each other. I don't think you would really be pleased.

"I thought coming back we could be friends, family again. Instead we row. I've got to go now. Off to the Christmas ball tonight, with mum. I've…I have promised Linds I'll Skype her too afterwards. Yeah, so…I miss you daddy. Semper Fi."

_**Thankyou for reading**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Please review**_

_**And 'bon noel' :P **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Okay, thanks for your reviews! **

**Here you go, I'm sorry it's short I didn't know what else to write, hope it's ok. I have an epilogue left then that's it done. Thanks, and happy new year!**

Eliza stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom at Tobias' house. She smiled at her refection. In an hour she would be at the ball, in the same room as her mother: the woman whom she couldn't usually stand to be around. But tonight, from now on Eliza had decided the time had arrived to start a clean slate. Deep down she wanted it and although her mother is it she could see in her eyes all the arguments hurt her too, now it was time to begin again. For the first time since her father had died it was time to be a family once more, with whomever that might include.

The young red head smiled at her reflection. She wore a deep purple floor length dress. It had a wired corset bodice, with alternate purple satin and black lace over purple satin panels. The skirt part was plain purple satin, the same shade as the top. The dress was backless with just black ribbons tying her up at the back. She had a quartzite necklace on which had been a birthday present of Catherine the previous year, and her long red hair was lose, curled and down. She wore dark eyeliner and the rest of her makeup was neutral. All in the entire outfit suited her and her personality. It wasn't the classic ball gown entire but she wasn't the classic agent.

"You look beautiful. You're the splitting image of your mother when she was your age." Stated Fornell from the door. Eliza had been caught up in her thoughts and not noticed he stood there.

"Thank you." She stated with a smile. "Do I really look like her?"

"Yeah, you do. You have the same mannerisms too, stubborn, head strong, passionate…probably why you argue all the time."

"Probably. Tonight is a new start though. I can see in her eyes it breaks her heart a little bit more every time we argue. Tonight I'm not holding anything against her, no more bringing up the past. It's time for a fresh start."

"I'm proud of you." He said kissing her cheek.

_**xXx**_

__Director Jenny Shepard stood in her private bathroom in her office looking in the mirror. Cynthia had gone home, and so had a large proportion of the agency. She gazed at her reflection, she looked…pretty. She had a green floor-length gown on, it had a fitted bodice with crystals on. It had a heart neckline and long fitted arms. Her hair was straight and thanks to it now being slightly longer she didn't look quite so fierce. But nor did she look like she once had. The job had taken its toll on her. Although make-up covered the bags below her eyes, and highlights the greying hairs, she still knew they were there, and that was the problem. As she began to out on a diamond necklace that had been given to her by her late husband she felt rough hands take it from her and out it on. Familiar hands.

"You look amazing Jen."

"Thank you Jethro."

"Where you get the necklace from?"

"Malcolm bought it for me on the first anniversary of our marriage. He was on tour at the time and sent it through the post. How her bought it I'll never know. I've treasured it ever since." She said with a sad smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" he said as she admired his suit, she'd always loved him in a suite.

_**xXx**_

The ball was much like any other. Except for the fact there was a festive air about the place. Jenny was walking around and 'kissing ass' to all the congressman. Tonight though she was on the arm of Jethro, and although he hated these events he was impressed by how his little probie had matured and was now with all the major players.

Eliza was walking around talking to all the people she needed to. She felt their eyes on her, but used her looks to get them to back off. Smiling she accepted many hands of dance. She watched her mother walk around the room with an agent on her arm.

Just over a half way through the event the SecNav made his speech. "…As you all know it is customary for me to give my upmost thanks to one agent who has risked their live in a situation to save others. Usual this award is given Agent Gibbs, yet not this year. Infect this year is a complete first as this year I shall not award it to an NCIS agent at all. This year it goes to FBI Agent Eliza Jones, for her sheer courage during a joint rape investigation with NCIS. So Agent Jones, please come up." Eliza was filled with shock and Jenny with pride. She went up and accepted the award making a short speech. After that she thanked all she was meant to she managed to slip outside onto the veranda.

"I'm proud of you 'Liza. I honestly am." Stated Jenny from behind her.

"Thank you. I wanted to apologise for earlier, I was out of order, and upset."

"It's not your fault. I've not being the best of mothers, I suppose I deserved it."

"It wasn't, but I want to start over again. Be your daughter. Not just an agent from a sister agency."

"I want that too."

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: not mine!**_

_**Okay, so here we go. The final chapter. Not my favourite but it rounds it up! I hope you have all enjoyed it! **_

I suppose looking back I'd always blamed her, not taken on any responsibility myself when in hind sight I could have prevented half of it if I had made the effort. Now though, I've learnt to take that responsibility. I've accepted that I will never be the perfect daughter and she never the perfect mother. But so what? No one's perfect, right?

I spent nearly two decades of my life hating her, but hating how we were even more, when all it would have taken on any one of those days was for one of is to have apologised, and then we could have moved on. Some might say that after two decades it would be too late, but don't they say it's better late than never? For us that is so true. Life is now so much better and simply because we apologised.

Six weeks have now gone since that ball and I have been re-located, no I'm going to stay in DC full time. I've become friends with her MCRT team, and she's become more than that with the lead agent: Gibbs. I'm happy for her, she deserves some one nice, and who will look after her. Me, I'm still single, but I doubt that will be the same for long if DiNozzo continues with his looks. He's cute and sweat and caring. I like him and maybe, just maybe I won't be single for too much longer…

I know I'll always be in Catherine's debt for those years she took me in. I know I don't think I'll ever be able to re-pay her kindness I suppose I feal bad for leaving her, feel bad for moving away. But I'm happy for her, she has a new man who loved Lindsey. That's all that matters…

As for me, I'm getting my own apartment and have my mum back. In my eyes, I don't see how else my life could improve…well a bloke wouldn't hurt.

_**Thanks for all your reviews, please leave me one more to tell me what you thought.**_

_**Thanks! **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
